MAP32: Go 2 It (The Plutonia Experiment)
MAP32: Go 2 It is the second secret map of Plutonia. It can be reached from MAP31, and uses the music track "Nobody Told Me About id" from Doom. This level is a highly edited version of Doom 2's MAP01: Entryway. Overview Go 2 It is claimed by id Software to be the most difficult official Doom level in existence. Considering the endless hordes of Revenants, Arch-Viles, and Cyberdemons that plague all parts of this level, this claim is probably not hyperbole. Even on the easiest difficulty level, Go 2 It is nearly impossible without cheats for most players. Notably, changing the difficulty will not change the number of overall demons. The only mercy there really is in this stage is the nine Megaspheres and large amounts of ammunition for all weapons (rockets and plasma charges in particular). Beyond that, one should expect to die a lot trying this, and should start on the easiest possible difficulty level. Causing infighting among the monsters may even the stakes somewhat. Strategy Although, at first, Go 2 It may seem to be ridiculously overdone and far too difficult for any human being, there are actually a few important things to keep in mind when playing this. *Only use Megaspheres when you really actually need them. *Your prime weapon is the rocket launcher; the best alternative to that is probably the plasma gun, then your BFG9000. *When Arch-viles are present, focus on them first. *Some Cyberdemons will appear in little rooms down one of the halls. Since they can't enter the hall, you can pop around the corner every couple of seconds and fire a volley of rockets. *Other Cyberdemons will show up four at a time. With the ones in the big courtyard, kill them by firing out the window in the upper room. There are also more Cyberdemons in the final courtyard. You should be able to run fast to the exit room, closing the doors behind you before the Cyberdemons can catch up. *Keep in mind that every key you pick up will release a new flood of demons. Sometimes it'll become apparent right away; other times, you may have to go looking before you find them. *If a large group of demons are running around after you, with Arch-viles resurrecting ones you kill, try to get to a place where they cannot pursue you but where you can shoot them. Note that the monster AI does not allow the monsters to take long circuitous paths to get to you, but they head toward you pretty much directly. *Getting monsters bunched up in one place ("herding") rather than spread out is very helpful. You do not need to worry about being shot at in all directions, and you can take advantage of the splash damage of the rocket launcher and BFG9000. This is perhaps most effective on the courtyard at the western side of the map. Walkthrough Secrets # The outdoor area (analogous to the outdoor area of Doom II MAP01: Entryway) counts as a secret. # The room containing the red keycard (analogous to the rocket launcher room in Entryway) counts as a secret. Speedrunning Routes and tricks Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things Similar levels Hell Revealed features many levels with similar gameplay, several of them harder yet. See also Hell Revealed II, Alien Vendetta and Kama Sutra. External links * MAP32 demos from the Compet-N database Category:Levels Category:Secret levels Category:MAP32